On air
by JessyJen
Summary: AU - Maggie Sawyer est chroniqueuse Radio au RNC ( Radio de National City) elle participe à l'émission : les couches tard. Du lundi au vendredi de 22h à 2h du matin, de 22h à 00h ils reçoivent généralement des invités et de 00 à 02h c'est exclusivement réservé à la libre antenne.
1. Chapter 1

Maggie Sawyer est chroniqueuse Radio au RNC ( Radio de National City) elle participe à l'émission : les couches tard. Du lundi au vendredi de 22h à 2h du matin, de 22h à 00h ils reçoivent généralement des invités et de 00 à 02h c'est exclusivement réservé à la libre antenne. La RNC est la première radio de National City, le propriétaire de la radio de lésine pas sur la communication publicitaire, vous pouvez donc voir l'équipe des couches tard dont Maggie Sawyer en affiche dans le métro, sur des bus, dans la rue ou encore dans des spots publicitaires à la télévision. Elle qui avait fait ses premiers pas dans des radios plus modestes de National City, avait un peu de mal avec sa récente notoriété soudaine. Il devenait pour elle difficile de faire ses courses sans que quelqu'un ne la reconnaisse, aller au restaurant et prendre le métro. Mais elle s'était résignée à ne rien changer à ses habitudes, puisque pour elle, elle était une personne lambda, elle a seulement un métier qui lui donne de la visibilité. Elle a du mal à concevoir que des personnes puissent être fan d'elle, puisqu'elle est seulement une voix à la radio. Elle n'est pas parfaite. Elle ne fait que donner son avis bon ou mauvais à la radio, mais elle fait attention à ce qu'elle dit puisque leur émission est écoutée par des centaines de milliers de personnes tous les soirs. Donc au moindre faux pas sa jeune carrière pouvait très bien se terminer.

* * *

Ces dernières semaines elle recevait des fleurs chez elle tous les vendredis soir d'un inconnu ou d'une inconnue ... Avec un poème différent en guise de carte. Après tout n'importe qui pouvait savoir où elle habitait puisqu'elle faisait tout comme monsieur et madame tout le monde, donc il suffisait que quelqu'un s'intéresse un peu à elle et la suit jusque chez elle pour savoir où elle créchait.

Nous étions le samedi 13 Juillet il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin quand Maggie décidait de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait senti bien avant de mettre la clef dans la porte que quelque chose clochait... Elle avait raison puisque sa porte semblait abimé. Elle n'eut qu'à la pousser pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Elle se sentait à présent en danger et préféra s'éloigner de sa maison avant d'appeler la police. Elle leur expliqua évidemment que sa porte avait été forcé et qu'elle avait préféré s'éloigner de chez elle en voyant que la porte était ouverte plutôt que de voir si son cambrioleur était encore chez elle. Quand elle leur donnait son nom et son prénom évidemment elle eut le droit à quelqu'un qui lui dit : " comme la chroniqueuse des couches tard ? ". Elle demandait donc à l'écoutant de lui envoyer une patrouille et de préférence quelqu'un de gradé et qui ne la connaissait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle voyait une ford victoria se rapprocher de sa maison à pleine vitesse, gyrophare allumé, sirènes silencieuse pour éviter de prévenir le cambrioleur de son arrivée s'il était toujours présent. Une jeune femme était sorti du véhicule de fonction et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Bonsoir, vous êtes Maggie Sawyer ? Elle hochait seulement la tête verticalement, avant de montrer le chemin de sa maison à l'officier en civil.

\- Très bien, je vais faire un tour, surtout vous restez à l'extérieur, compris ?

\- Ok ... Euhm... Vous y allez ... Toute seule ? Sans renfort ? Maggie était étonnée, il y avait potentiellement un danger et une seule personne était sur le coup.

\- Bienvenue dans la vraie vie ! Lui disait-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'engouffrer arme à la main dans sa maison. Maggie était en stress, en stress de savoir qu'un officier de police était rentré chez elle arme à la main sans savoir qui ou ce qu'elle allait trouver. La chroniqueuse qui essayait d'arrêter de fumer, avait soudain une forte envie de fumer une cigarette pour l'aider à se détendre... Elle avait toujours des cigarettes dans son sac pour les cas d'urgence et là cela en était visiblement un. Elle sortait une cigarette avant de la porter à sa bouche, elle sorti un briquet de sa poche, l'alluma et soupira de soulagement lorsque la fumée sortie de sa bouche. Elle s'asseyait par terre en profitant de la vue qu'elle avait sur National City.

Ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité aura durée qu'une dizaine de minutes, avant que l'agent se dirige vers elle.

\- Je n'ai trouvé personne dans votre appartement, par contre j'ai appelé la scientifique afin qu'ils passent votre maison au peigne fin pour retrouver la personne qui à forcer votre maison. Il faudra me faire également un inventaire précis et les scientifiques prendront vos empreintes pour vous écarter des suspects. Maggie hochait de nouveau la tête. Elle qui avait été heureuse en quittant le studio en pensant à son lit, maintenant sa soirée ressemblait à un véritable cauchemar.

\- Madame Sawyer ?!

\- Oui ?

\- Vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu vouloir vous cambrioler ? La question lui semblait abracadabrantesque, elle devait paraître tellement étonné de sa question, que l'officier se sentait obligé d'ajouter. Cela peut paraître débile comme question, mais je suis obligé de la poser. Ou avez-vous vu des choses inhabituelles ? Mes collègues iront se renseigner dès demain auprès de vos voisins.

Il manquait plus que ça ... Non seulement elle s'était fait cambriolé, mais en plus la police irait interroger les voisins et donc tout le monde se demanderait ce qu'il se passerait et donc il y avait une chance pour que cette histoire arrive aux oreilles des médias et que cela arrive à la une des journaux, c'était génial, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux comme vendredi soi ou plutôt début de samedi vu qu'il était à présent quatre heures du matin.

\- Le seul truc inhabituel qui m'est arrivée c'est de recevoir des fleurs d'un ou une inconnue accompagnée d'un petit poème différent à chaque fois.

\- Les avez-vous gardé ?

\- Oui, elles sont dans la cuisine.

\- Très bien. Pour cette nuit, vous devriez dormir autre part que chez vous, puisque c'est pour l'instant une scène de crime. Et nous devrions nous revoir afin de prendre votre déposition, vous la faire signer et vous mette au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Je vous laisse me donner votre numéro de téléphone afin que je puisse vous contacter au besoin.

La pilule était difficile à avaler pour Maggie elle allait donc devoir dormir autre part que chez elle, puisque l'agent lui avait dit que sa maison était considérée comme scène de crime. Elle avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler. Elle sortait une carte de visite de sa poche avant de la tendre à l'agent, l'agent en fit de même.

\- Au moindre soucis n'hésitez pas à me joindre.

Ça va aller pour ce soir ?

\- Je suis une grande fille ça devrait aller, je vous remercie agent ?

\- Détective Danvers

-Détective hmm ?

\- Le commissaire m'a dit que vous aviez demandé quelqu'un de gradé et qui ne vous connaissez pas... Je ne vous connaissais pas avant de devoir faire une recherche sur vous.

\- Vous avez Googlé mon nom, bravo Détective Danvers. Disait elle en souriant. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, je vais essayer de trouver un super hôtel.

\- Bonne soirée Madame Sawyer.


	2. Vie fouillé

**Best Western Plus Marina Gateway Hotel**

_Maggie n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Elle était arrivée à l'hôtel à quatre heures du matin en taxi. Elle y prenait une chambre pour deux nuits. Elle attendait qu'il soit une heure assez décente pour appeler son amie qui était aussi son attachée presse Lena Luthor. Elle avait un grand lit double pour elle toute seule, en face de celui-ci un meuble télé sur laquelle y trônait une télé récente. À sa droite il y avait un petit bureau avec une chaise, ce qui aurait pu s'avérer utile si elle avait pris son ordinateur portable. Elle était allongée sur le lit, dans ses pensées. Elle pensait à vendre sa maison... Celle-ci avait été sali, depuis que quelqu'un était venu avec de mauvaises intentions en pénétrant dans son intimité. Ce soir elle ne s'était pas sentie chez elle, ce soir elle s'était sentie en insécurité et désarmé. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête, ses objets qui avaient le plus de valeur à ses yeux et, elle savait qu'elle devrait fournir un inventaire détaillé aux forces de police de manière à savoir s'il manquait quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait tenir plus et, composa le numéro de Léna. Elle tomba une première fois sur la messagerie, puis une deuxième, elle répondit au bout du troisième appel._

\- Maggie ! Il est quatre heures du matin !Lui informait-elle d'une voix ensommeillé et non heureuse d'être réveillé à cette heure-ci.

\- Je sais quelle heure il est merci ! Écoute je n'aurais pas autant insisté si ce n'était pas important. On a cambriolé mon appartement, je m'en suis rendu compte en rentrant chez moi après l'antenne, la police est venue, ils vont faire venir la scientifique et je dois faire une déposition demain. Je suis à l'hôtel là au Best Western et avoir ma meilleure amie avec moi me ferait grand bien. Je n'arrête pas de ruminer, de tourner en rond et n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil... Je n'arrête pas de penser à ma maison qui a été fouillé et sans doute cambriolé. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir et comprendre que quelqu'un ait eu l'envie de s'introduire chez moi pour y dérober des choses, des choses qui m'appartiennent et qu'il ait pu voir des choses privées.

_Elle pouvait entendre Lena balbutier des "quoi?!" pendant son long monologue. Elle l'informait également qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Maggie prévenait l'hôtesse d'accueil, qu'elle attendait une amie. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard son amie arriva avec un sac de voyage. Elle s'attendait à la voir les cheveux en batailles, une mine fatiguée et sans doute en pyjama, mais il n'en était rien. C'était Lena, elle était toujours bien apprêtée, soigné et prêtait attention au moindre petit détail._

\- Tu as une sale mine Mag

_Lui disait-elle en souriant avant de lui faire un câlin._

\- Je te remercie ! Et toi tu es toujours autant rayonnante peu importe l'heure à laquelle je te réveille apparemment.

_Elle riait toutes les deux. Elle demandait à Sawyer la direction de la salle de bain, celle-ci lui indiqua, elle en ressortie dix minutes plus tard en pyjamas._

\- Bon, tu n'as pas dormi, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Tu dois être épuisé, après ta soirée éprouvante ! Essayons de trouver le sommeil et promis demain, même si on est déjà techniquement demain, on parle de tout ça, d'accord ?

_Lena était réveillé depuis neuf heures du matin, elle eut le temps de prendre une douche, prendre un petit-déjeuner au coin restauration de l'hôtel et retourner dans la chambre et voir Maggie qui dormait toujours à poing fermé. Son téléphone se mit à sonner elle regardait son amie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota avant de décrocher et se diriger en dehors de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle avait au bout du fil un journaliste qui avait l'air au courent du cambriolage qui était arrivé chez Maggie, elle mit fin rapidement à la conversation en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas de déclaration à faire avant de mettre fin à l'appel._

_Elle décidait de retourner dans la chambre d'hôtel et voyant qu'il était maintenant dix heures, de réveiller son amie, en ouvrant les stores, car elle savait d'emblée qu'une longue journée les attendaient._

_Maggie se réveilla d'un coup, dû au superbe soleil qu'il faisait à National City, elle grogna avant de mettre sa tête sous sa taie d'oreiller._

\- Allez Maggie on se réveille ! Une longue journée nous attend ! J'ai déjà eu le coup de fil d'un journaliste, donc il va falloir faire un communiqué pour soi démentir ce qui est pour l'instant une rumeur, soit pour dire la vérité. Et tu as une déposition à faire au commissariat.

_Elle eut pour seule réponse un énorme grognement. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas Lena lui enlevait sa couverture._

\- Nooooon !_ Criait-elle en tapant des pieds sur le matelas telle un enfant. Elle se levait, pris quelques affaires avant de partir à la douche. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard elle y sortait._

_Elle voyait son manager qui avait son téléphone en main._

\- Ton téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner... En bonne amie et manageuse que je suis j'ai décroché à tes appels.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?!

\- J'ai fait le travail pour lequel tu me payes. Il y a Catco Magazine qui souhaitent que tu les appels ainsi que National City Daily ainsi qu'une certaine Détective Denvers.

\- J'imagine que le Détective Denvers nous attend pour la déposition. _Elle eut en réponse un hochement de tête affirmatif._ Écoute j'ai besoin d'un bon café on s'arrête d'abord à un Starbucks et ensuite on va au commissariat.

* * *

**NCPD - 1200 National City Blvd**

_Maggie était toute nerveuse, elle n'aimait pas tellement le fait de se retrouver au commissariat, même si c'était pour y faire sa déposition, elle était vraiment heureuse que Lena l'accompagne pour ce dur moment._

_Une fois devant l'accueil, elle demandait de voir l'agent Danvers, qui ne tardait pas à venir les accueillir. Elle lui présentait son manager avant qu'elles ne les suivent jusqu'à son bureau._

\- Bien, donc nous avons questionné vos voisins ce matin, ils n'ont rien entendu, ni vu quoi que ce soit. Pour ce qui est des empreintes, je vais prendre les vôtres ainsi que celle de votre amie si elle est venue récemment chez vous, afin de vous écarter des potentielles suspects. Nous irons chez vous après cela afin que vous puissiez me faire un inventaire détaillé des objets qui auraient disparu chez vous.

_Pour ce qui est des fleurs que vous avez reçus, il y avait un micro à l'intérieur, donc il se pourrait que votre cambrioleur soit la personne qui vous envoie des fleurs. Il aurait donc pu entendre vos habitudes et savoir, à quelle heure vous partiez et rentrez, pour s'introduire chez vous._

_Ces paroles eu comme un effet de massue pour mademoiselle Sawyer. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner que dans une attention si touchante se cachait un tel objet. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide pensait-elle._

\- Depuis quand tu reçois des fleurs ? Et depuis quand tu les emmènes chez toi ? Je pensais que tu y étais allergique ?

_Voilà que Lena lui demandait des comptes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, elle avait déjà en face d'elle une inspectrice, elle n'avait guère besoin d'en avoir une deuxième, surtout qu'elle en l'occurrence lui ferait surement la morale. Elle sentait déjà ses joues s'empourprer._

\- Je trouvais le poème mignon ... Et c'était des fleurs ! Quelqu'un avait pris le temps de m'écrire un poème, de m'offrir des fleurs donc allergie ou pas, je voulais qu'elles trônent chez moi. Tu penses bien que si je m'étais imaginé une seule seconde que quelqu'un y aurait mis un micro il aurait fini à la benne !

\- Tu en reçois depuis quand ?

_Lui redemandait-elle en appuyant bien sûr chaque mot avec un regard inquiet._

\- Trois semaines. Lui disait-elle en regardant ses chaussures.

\- Trois semaines ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Tu te rends compte si dans les autres il y avait des caméras ou peu importe !

\- C'était des fleurs Léna ! Et je suis en vie ! Détective Denvers vous pouvez prendre mes empreintes et ensuite on va chez moi. Disait-elle pour changer de sujet.

_Le Détective prenait d'abord les empreintes de Maggie avant de prendre celle de Lena, puis Denvers les amenaient à sa voiture, une belle Dodge Charger. Maggie n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans une voiture de flic un jour, encore heureux elle était devant, aux cotés du détective, elle avait laissé la place arrière à Lena._

_2057 - S41 Street -_

_Maggie était en stress énorme avant de pénétrer dans sa maison. Elle prenait une grande respiration. Elle fermait brièvement les yeux avant de clencher la porte et d'y entrer. Quand elle les ouvrit elle ne pouvait que constater les dégâts qu'avait fait l'intrus. Tout avait été retourné et fouillé. Tous ses placards étaient ouverts, ce qui l'a choqua dans un premier temps c'est que sa télé ainsi que sa console de jeu était encore présent. Soudain elle eut comme une illumination et couru presque jusqu'à sa chambre, elle se rappelait avoir laissé son ordinateur posé sur son lit._

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai !_ s'exclamait-elle._

_Puis elle regardait sous son lit, défaisait son lit._

\- Mon ordinateur, il a disparut !

_Elle s'asseyait sur son lit, les mains sur sa tête._

\- Si la personne trouve mon mot de passe, je suis dans la merde ! Il aura accès à mes comptes en banque, mails perso, mon Twitter, mes échanges avec des personnalités, leurs numéros et j'en passe. Je suis dans la merde...

* * *

Ça sera tout pour ce chapitre ! Je sais il est court, mais j'ai un peu de mal à trouver le temps d'écrire, donc quand j'écris je poste directement, comme ça je ne vous fait pas attendre. J'ai vu malgré ma re-lecture et l'usage de Bon Patron que j'avais laissé de grosses fautes qui explosent les yeux, je m'en excuse ! Il est possible que ça soit le cas ici aussi, vu que j'ai une tendance à écrire entre 00 h et 03h du mat.

Merci DroDroV et Lisa418 pour vos messages, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentent. Ce chapitre sert plus à poser l'histoire qu'autre chose, le plus intéressant s'en vient.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, excusez moi de l'attente. Je n'ai pas oublié, le temps est juste difficile à trouver et passe plus vite que je ne le souhaiterais. J'éspère que ce chapitre question faute ne sera pas épouvantable... Je n'ai pas pris le temps de vérifier via le Bon Patron, et j'ai commencé à l'écrire à 2h du matin et maintenant il est 4h ^^. Bonne lécture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Et si un garde du corps n'était pas une si mauvaise idée ?

_Maggie avait passé une longue journée et elle était encore loin d'être finit, elle avait fait opposition à sa carte bancaire, téléphoné à sa banque pour que son numéro client et mot de passesoit changé. Elle avait demandé à Léna de se charger de ses changements de mots de passe facebook, instagram, twitter, snap et mail. Léna avait appelé le detective Danvers afin de lui demander d'enquêter auprès des réseaux sociaux, pour savoir si quelqu'un ne c'était pas connecté en ce laps de temps sur ses reseaux sociaux, si tel etait le cas, l'affaire pourrait vite avancer._

_Pendant ce temps là Maggie avait donné rendez-vous à la journaliste de Catco magazine à un Starbucks tranquille sur l'Est Plaza Blvrd à seize heure. Elle avait eu le National City Daily au téléphone mais sentant que seul les détails croustillants pour faire vendre leur magazine comptait, elle metta fin rapidement à la conversation les laissants sur leur faim._

_C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra une magnifique blonde à lunette répondant au nom de Kara Danvers, qui l'invitait rapidement à l'appeler Kara, et a qui la seule chose importait était de racconter la véritée._

\- **Mme Danvers ... C'est drôle c'est également le nom du Détéctive qui gère mon affaire, ne faites pas ressortir ce nom sur le papier, elle me tuerait probablement... Enfin bref. J'imagine que vous souhaitez savoir si, il est vrai que j'ai été cambriolé ? Oui c'est vrai. Je ne fais que vous confirmer la rumeur qui circule dans toute la ville.**

-**Pas de soucis, ce nom restera qu'entre nous, il n'y aura que le miens et le votre qui y figurera. C'est un nom assez répandu dans National City donc je ne pense pas. **_Lui disait-elle en lui adressant un sourire. Elle commençait à noter des choses dans son calepin. _**D****es choses importantes vous ont elle été dérobé ?**

\- **Mon appartement a plus été saccagé qu'autre chose, mais oui une chose importante à mes yeux a été dérobé, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas en dire plus.**

\- **Dans tout ça comment vous sentez vous ?** _Cette question eu l'air de surprendre Maggie qui en perdait son Français._

\- **Je ... Euh...**

\- **Je suis désolé c'est sans doute hyper personnel...** _Kara rangea son calepin._

-** Non, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude qu'on me demande, comment je me sent, comment je prend les choses ou peu importe ... Ne l'ecrivez pas dans votre journal, gardez le pour vous, mais je me sent comme quelqu'un qu'on a mis a nu, ce qu'on m'a dérrobé était vraiment important, ma vie était dedans...**

-** Oh mon dieu, on vous a volé votre téléphone ou autre contenant diverses informations !** _Maggie prenait un air de stupeur._ **Non, non ne vous en faite pas, cela restera confidentiel, sauf si vous souhaitez le contraire. De toute façon j'ai rangé mon calepin, ce qui indiquait la fin de l'interview. Mais si jamais un jour vous souhaitez discuter avec la Kara non journaliste ou la Kara de Catco je vous laisse ma carte de visite.**

_Maggie accepta la Carte de visite de Kara, avant de se serrer mutuellement la main, et partir toute les deux du Starbucks en prenant des chemins opposés._

* * *

**_Quelques jours plus tard_**

_Maggie venait de finir son émission, elle avait interviewer une étoile montante de la musique avant d'attaquer la libre antenne. Elle prenait un bus de nuit qui allait la ramener au Best Western Plus Marina Gateway Hotel. Pendant son trajet elle c'était sentie espionné, ce qui commençait à l'aggacer et la stresser. Une fois arrivée devant son hôtel, elle se retournait afin de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivi, et ses doutes s'envolèrent quand elle ne vu personne, ras, aucune forme suspecte dans la pénombre à signaler._

_Le portier lui ouvrit la porte en lui disant "_ **Bonsoir Madame Sawyer** ". _Il lui demandait comment avait été sa soirée, elle restait donc un petit moment avec lui, à discuter. Michael la considérait comme une personne normal, et elle adorait ça, puisque pour elle, c'est ce qu'elle est. Puis elle entrait dans le hall de l'hôtel. L'hôtesse à l'accueil l'arrêta._

" **Madame Sawyer, un coursier à deposé ceci pour vous**."

_L'hôtesse sortie des fleurs ainsi qu'une carte l'accompagnant. Maggie se figeait sur place, sentant tout son corps trembler. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau venait de se mettre sur Off. Malgrès que son corps ne semblait plus répondre de rien, elle se remerorrait qu'elle avait toujours la carte du Detective dans sa poche et la donnait d'une main fort tremblante à l'hôtesse qui semblait ne pas comprendre._

-** J'ai un fan un peu envahissant, pouvez vous donc l'appeler ? Surtout ne jettez pas les fleurs, elle en aura besoin.** _Essayait-elle de dire d'une voix la plus assurée possible. Elle ne voulait rien laissé paraître, en tout cas verbalement, car elle savait que son corps lui, la trahissait complètement._ **Rassurez moi, ma chambre est vide ?**

\- **Oui, ne vous inquiettez pas. Personne n'entre dans votre chambre sans votre autorisation. C'est la politique de l'établissement, madame Sawyer.**

-** Très bien, si l'agent Danvers souhaite monter, laissez la faire, sans me signaler sa venue.**

_Disait-elle avant de s'engoufrer dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel pour retrouver sa chambre._

_Une fois arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre elle sortait le pass, sa main tremblait excessivement... Elle mit donc du temps avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte, son stress et énervement était à son apogée. Quand elle referma la porte, elle se laissait glisser contre celle-ci. Les mains toujours autant tremblantes, la respiration saccadé, sa poitrine la brûlait et pour courronner le tout des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était resté ainsi, tant elle était dans ses pensées, se remémorrant tout ce qui c'était passé dernièrement. Elle était seulement revenu à elle, qu'une fois qu'elle entendit tocquer à la porte, ce qui l'a fit d'ailleurs sursauter. Cela ne pouvait être que l'Agent Danvers. Elle se relevait, effaçant les dernières larmes restante comme traces, bien qu'elle avait les yeux gonflé en signe de preuve qu'elle avait pleuré à chaudes larmes, avant d'ouvrir la porte._

-** Bonsoir Madame Sawyer.**

_L'Agent Danvers semblait la scruter du regard, avant que Maggie l'invite à entrer d'un signe de la main, ceci étant fait elle ne se fit pas prier pour refermer derrière elle._

**\- Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller,vous voulez que j'appel quelqu'un ?**

**\- J'ai ... Du mal ... A respirer ...**

**\- Ok, essayez de respirer lentement, inspirez, expirez lentement, même si ça vous brûle la poitrine. Vous faites une crise de panique.** _Elle partit se servir dans le mini bar, se saisissant d'une bouteille d'eau avant de la tendre à Maggie, qui la remerciait du regard._ _Ca ira mieux après quelques gorgées faites moi confiance. Elle buvait lentement, en écoutant les conseilles de l'agent. Alex la laissait se remettre de ses émotions ce qui lui prit une dizaine de minutes._

**-Excusez moi, je ne suis pas comme ça habituellement.**

-** Ne vous excusez pas, ca fait beaucoup à encaisser en peu de temps, ça se comprend... Votre appartement mis sans dessus dessous, un ordinateur avec des infos personnel dérobé, des fleurs offert en cadeau avec un micro à l'interieur, et cette personne vous suit d'autant plus, et la presse qui se mêle de tout cela en plus. Vous êtes humaine, ça en ferait beaucoup pour n'importe qui. Au moins j'ai la preuve que vous n'êtes pas un robot.** _Cette dernière phrase décrochait un sourire à l'animatrice radio._ **Un sourire, enfin, Victoire ! Sinon, plus sérieusement, qui sait que vous logez ici ?**

\- **Léna, et vous maintenant.**

\- **Okay, ça ne m'aide pas tellement, avez vous remarqué des choses inhabituelles recemment ?**

-** Je me suis sentie éspionné dans le bus tout à l'heure, je pensais être parano...**

_Elle voyait à présent l'agent la regarder avec de gros yeux étonné,et Maggie ne comprenait pas tellement ce qu'elle avait dit de choquant._

\- **Vous prenez le bus ?!...OK...Je pensais que vous auriez un chauffeur ... Enfin bon ... J'ai besoin du numéro de bus, de la station à laquelle vous êtes monté dedans ainsi que l'heure, cela me permettra de regarder les vidéosurveillance du bus. J'ai besoin de savoir également, si ceci est une habitude chez vous, de prendre ce même bus, tous les jours à la même heure ?**

**\- Je prend le bus de 3H15, le noctilien 6. Et oui je prend le même tous les jours depuis que je suis à cet hôtel.**

**\- Ok, il va falloir changer vos habitudes, prenez un taxi, un chauffeur, peu importe mais evitez les transports. Madame Sawyer, vous n'êtes pas madame tout le monde ! Enfin ce n'est plus le cas depuis que votre tête est affiché en grand dans toute la ville et sur les bus. Donc arrêtez de vouloir faire comme tout le monde Maggie.**

_Elle faisait la moue, en acquieçant, elle savait que l'agent Danvers n'avait pas tord._

**\- Je vais appeler ma manageuse, attaché presse et amie, Lena... Voulez vous bien rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive ? ça me rassurerait**. _Se sentait elle obligé de rajouter._

_Madame Luthor fut présente vingt minutes plus tard. Elle eut le droit au même remontrance que lui avait fait l'agent Danvers._

**\- Je sais Lena, l'agent Danvers m'a déjà remis les pendules à l'heure.**

**\- Tant mieux dans ce cas. Je vais devoir engager un garde du corps si ça continue. Déjà on va changer de lieu, tu vas venir chez moi pour le moment et c'est non négociable. Pour les trajets à venir soit je t'accompagne, soit un chauffeur, mais tu ne prend plus les transports, c'est claires ?!**

-** Oui ... Je sais que je n'étais plus censé faire de la moto, pour ma sécurité, lié aux contrats et blablabla... Est-ce que tu pense que je pourrais avoir le luxe de la conduire de nouveau ? Pour éviter de prendre les transports ?** _Lui disait-elle en lui faisant le regard du chat potté._

-** Je vais voir ce que je peu faire... Il faut que je vois avec le Directeur de ta radio, il te dira surement oui, en vu des circonstances... Et si tel est le cas. Il t'arrive un pépin et j'engage un garde du corps et un chauffeur, est-ce que je suis claire ?!**

**\- Oui très claire !**

**\- Bon maintenant, que je vois, que vous êtes entre de bonne main, Maggie, je vais vous laisser. Je vous recontacterais, vous ou Lena, si j'ai du nouveau. Faites attention à vous, bonne soirée.**

_L'Agent venait à peine de partir que le regard de Lena venait de changer, si ses yeux pouvaient la fusiller, elle serait déjà morte._

-** Mag ! T'aurais du m'appeler avant d'appeler le detective en charge de ton dossier.**

**\- Je sais Lena, j'ai eu une crise de panique ! je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'ai tendu à l'hotesse, la carte de visite du détéctive. Quand elle est arrivé, j'étais en pleine crise de panique et je n'avais pas réussi a me calmer seule, mais elle a su le faire...**

-** Interessant, je vais finir par l'embaucher comme garde du corps si ça continue.**

-** Tu es ma manager et attaché press comment pourrais tu l'engager ?**_ Lui disait elle en la défiant du regard._

\- **En te demandant une sacrée augmentation.** _Disait-elle en riant, Maggie riait de bon coeur avec elle._

\- **Ecoute, je sais que je te fais peur à faire comme monsieur et madame tout le monde. L'officier Danvers m'en a fait prendre vraiment conscience tout à l'heure. J'ai juste du mal à accepter ma nouvelle notoriété. Que ma vie privée soit étalé sur la voie publique ou encore que certains journaux m'apprennent des choses que j'ignorais totalement à mon encontre.**

-** Il va falloir que tu t'y fasse Maggie.** _Lui disait-elle calmement._ **C'est ta vie maintenant, et moi je vais t'aider à faire face à cette nouvelle vie.** _Maggie soupirait, il y a des jours ou elle aimerait retourner à ses debuts de radio, ou elle était personne, hormis pour dix milles auditeurs qui entendait sa voix une fois par semaine, elle jonglait même avec un autre travaille en ce temps là, celui là lui permettait de payer le plus important : les factures et son loyer alors que la radio n'était encore qu'un loisir et pas du tout rémunéré puisque c'était sur une web radio, enfin avant qu'elle ne se fasse repérer._

\- **Maggie ? Maggie on y va. Je ne te laisse pas ici. J'ai fait tes affaires pendant que t'étais partie dans tes rêves.**

_Elle avait également envoyé un message à une certaine Alex Danvers, lui demandant si un travail visant à être garde du corps de Maggie pouvait l'interesser ? Elle n'avait pas caché que ce travail aurait beaucoup de mauvais côté, peu de temps de sommeil, être aux aguet tout le temps dès que celle ci est en déplacement, et la protéger dès qu'un intru l'approcherait d'un peu trop pret._

* * *

J'éspère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je pense montrer un côté bien plus badass d'Alex dans le futur ! Je sais que l'histoire avance lentement, mais il y a tellement de choses à dire, si je m'écoutais je ferais nuit blanche ^^.

DrodroV Ce chapitre ne répond pas à tes questions, je garde tout ça pour la fin, car sinon plus d'intrigue, et je n'ai pas envie de bacler la fin :) Même si je met du temps à écrire cette histoire est loin d'être finit.

Joyeuses Fêtes à tous !


	4. De nouvelles habitudes à avoir

Bonne année à vous ! J'éspère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! Et vous souhaite tous pleins de belles choses pour cette nouvelle année !

Voici le 4 ème Chapitre, en éspérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne Lécture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part, de ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**301 E 3rd St, National City**

_Lena arrêtait sa voiture devant chez elle, il était à présent un peu plus de six heures du matin. Maggie avait déjà été plusieurs fois auparavant chez Léna, celle-ci étant sa meilleure amie avant d'être son attachée presse et manageuse. Elle avait une belle maison, dès qu'on y rentrait on pouvait contempler le beau sol en bois massif, voir un grand salon avec un beau canapé d'angle bleu gris feutré, rien qu'à le voir on savait qu'il avait du coûter un bras, une petite table basse blanche avec sur celle-ci une belle et grande orchidée de la même couleur que la table. En face de celà se trouvait evidemment un grand ecran plat. Si on continuait dans la pièce on pouvait y voir un peu plus loin, une cuisine ouverte à l'mericaine avec un bar et quelques chaises et une porte menant à larrière du jardin privé. Dans le salon se trouvait trois portes, menant à trois chambres avec un dressing dans chaques, dont une disposait d'une salle de bain privé, on pouvait donc en déduire que Lena dormait dans celle-ci._

_Léna avait pris les affaires de Maggie dans son coffre, lui ordonnant de ne pas les prendre, qu'elle s'en chargait vu que c'était son invitée. Puis les deux amis pénétrèrent dans la maison de la grande brune aux yeux claires._

\- Tu prend la première chambre comme d'habitude ?_ Lui demandait-elle en la regardant._ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le demande._ Disait-elle en souriant. Léna se dirigeait vers la chambre de Maggie, pendant que la petite brune était resté dans le salon, pour y déposer son sac dans le dressing avant de revenir vers elle._ Je vais aller me coucher, si jamais t'as peur ou fais un cauchemard n'hesite pas à me reveiller Mag. _Elle répondit seulement d'un hochement de tête, c'était sufisant comme réponse pour son amie qui s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Maggie en faisait de même._

**301 E 3rd St, National City**

10 H 30

_Elle fut tiré des bras de morphées par de la musique, Léna devait surement être levé et en train de preparer le petit déjeuner. Ni une ni deux Maggie se levait et allait directement dans la cuisine._

\- Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà ?! Je vais devoir faire une croix sur le calendrier, pour une fois que je ne te réveil pas. Maggie et Léna riait à l'unisson. Elle fit la bise à Léna, qui en fit de même. _Léna lui prépara tout, son café sans sucre comme elle l'aimait, un verre de jus d'orange ainsi qu'un pain au chocolat._

\- Fais gaffe je risque de m'y habbituer ! _Lui lançait elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._

\- Ne t'y habitue pas trop princess, demain c'est ton tour ! _Lui disait-elle en lui faisant une grimace, la petite brune aux yeux chocolat quand a elle lui fit la moue en faisant un regard de chat potté._ N'essaie pas de m'amadouer Sawyer, ta mignone petite bouille ne m'aura pas. _La petite brune commençait à boire son liquide noir, qui lui donnerait l'énergie nécéssaire pour faire face à sa journée._

Au fait, j'ai appelé ton Directeur Radio, il est d'accord pour que tu conduise à nouveau ta moto. Vu que ta moto n'a pas roulé depuis un bout, j'ai donc préféré t'en faire venir une toute neuve, une Ducatti noir, j'ai acheté quelques affaires pour que tu puisse conduire en toute sécurité qui sont dans la deuxième chambre. Lui disait-elle en lui lançant ses clef. Oh et si tu te demande combien ça m'a coûté, pas énormément quand ils ont su que c'était pour la célèbre chroniqueuse des couches tard, et j'ai utilisé ta carte de crédit, sachant que tu ne m'en voudrais pas.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?! Lui disait-elle un sourire en coin. _Elle allait dans la deuxième chambre, trouver son équipement pour monter sa Ducatti. Un beau casque noir, qui avait l'air couteux, une nouvelle veste en cuire, un pantalon également en cuire, des bottes ainsi que des gants et un deuxième casque avec un petit mot dessus qui disait " Au cas que tu ais de la compagnie ". Elle retournait dans le salon avant de serrer son amie dans ses bras._

Merci ! Merci ! Merciiiiiiiii ! J'ai l'impression que c'est noel !

\- Oui hormis que c'est payé avec TON argent ! Lui rappelait elle en riant.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je file à la douche et je l'essaye !

_Elle s'exécuta, étrangement elle mit moins de temps sous la douche qu'habituellement, avant de s'équiper convenablement pour conduire sa nouvelle bécane. Elle était vraiment impatiente à l'idée de l'essayer._

_C'est ainsi qu'elle déambulait à une vitesse assez rapide dans les rues de National City. Elle était aux anges, l'impression d'être libre, légère, sentir le vent contre elle, ces sensations lui avait manqués._

_Elle s'arrêtait à Starbucks celui de l'Est Plaza Boulevard le même ou elle avait rencontré Kara auparavant. C'était son Starbucks préféré de la ville. Elle se commandait de nouveau un café noir, avant de s'asseoir, pour déguster son café à l'intérieur. Elle reçu un texto._

**Léna**

_"Que fais tu au Starbucks de l'Est Plaza Boulevard ?! Je n'y crois pas tu bois ton café à l'intérieur comme une irresponsable, alors qu'il y a un détraqué qui en a après toi dehors !"_

**Maggie**

_Tu me suis, ou me fait suivre ?!_

**Léna**

Viens maintenant chez moi, je dois te parler d'un truc.

**Maggie**

Très bien j'arrive tout de suite

**301 E 3rd St, National City**

_Arrivée devant chez Léna elle pouvait voir une autre Ducatti garé devant chez elle, ce qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils. Léna était une personne assez solitaire, il était vraiment rare qu'elle ait du monde autre que Maggie. Elle entrait d'un pas non assuré chez son amie._

\- Léna j'ai vu une moto garé devant ch... _Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa sentance, qu'elle fut coupé par son amie._

\- Effectivement, c'est celle d'Alex Danvers._ A peine avait elle finit sa phrase qu'elle aperçu la frimousse de l'agent Danvers en question qui était planqué juste derrière Léna dans la cuisine._

\- Bonjour Madame Sawyer! _Lui disait celle-ci en lui tendant sa main. Elle la regardait d'un regard étrange avant de lui serrer la main._

\- J'ai embauché Alex pour être ton garde du corps. Maggie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle voulu parler mais aucun son ne sortie de sa bouche.

\- Tu as quoi ? La moto puis embaucher l'agent Danvers pour être mon garde du corps, tu perd les pédales Léna ?! _Elle vu le visage de Léna se déformer par la colère._

\- Tu as de la chance d'être mon amie Maggie ! Tu ne mesure pas a quel point ce qu'il t'arrive est dangereux et que justement je veux et souhaite que ton bien. Je veux être sur que rien ne t'arrive et que tu rentre saine et sauve chez toi ou plutôt chez moi le soir. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose. Lui disait-elle la larme à l'oeil. Alex te suivra dans le moindre de tes déplacements, elle veillera sur toi, et dormira dans la deuxième chambre.

_Maggie riait nerveusement._

\- Ca me fait beaucoup à avaler d'un coup Léna. Ca me fait beaucoup trop à encaisser. Lui disait-elle avant d'aller au salon et s'asseoir sur le beau canapé de Léna. Des larmes se mettaient à rouler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne les aient vu venir. Elle voyait Léna qui s'approchait d'elle et se levait immediatement. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule Léna, je dois prendre conscience que tout ceci est réel, que c'est ma vie à présent mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'être seule. _Disait-elle d'un ton plus froid qu'habituellement avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps._

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

_Maggie créchait toujours dans sa chambre ce qui inquiétait fortement Léna._

\- Tu suis bien à la trace Maggie, généralement elle reçoit les fleurs le soir...Dans l'idéal j'aimerais qu'elle porte une casquette et des lunettes noires en permanance pour éviter qu'on la reconnaisse. Juste le temps que cette histoire se finisse.

_L'agent Danvers laissait échapper un long soupir. Léna l'interrogeait du regard._

\- C'est un professionnel Madame Luthor, c'est peut-être même quelqu'un que connaît Mme Sawyer, l'affaire pourrait durer plus longtemps que vous ne le souhaitez. Lui mettre une casquette et des lunettes pourrait attirer plus l'attention sur elle qu'autre chose... Ou sinon il faudrait passer un mémo à son équipe pour que tous les soirs plusieurs de ses collègues viennent en moto, casquette et lunettes de soleil, mais avec nos plaques il finirait par remonter après nous... Je pense que ça a été une belle bêtise cette histoire de moto. Le mieux serait de prendre un chauffeur, le même tous les soirs mais avec une voiture différente à l'aller et au retour.

_Elle pouvait voir le visage de Léna s'illuminer._

\- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! C'est moi qui ai les idées brillantes habituellement ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Léna vous savez, et on peu se tutoyer par là même occasion, vu que nous allons énormément travailler ensemble pour une durée indéterminée. Voitures différentes donc plaques différentes, il ne faudra jamais qu'il vous dépose devant chez moi et que vous preniez que des raccourcis. Les motos pourront être utilisé mais seulement si vous partez à deux sur une moto, en ne l'utilisant qu'une fois par semaine MAXIMUM, en alternant de moto, voir en louer également. Oh et j'ai oublié vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir de brillantes idées alors j'ai fabriqué des minis caméras haute définition, pour ne pas perdre une miète quant aux personnes que vous croiserez. Je suis en train de mettre au point un logiciel, de manière à étudier vos vidéos pour y ressortir les visages que vous croiserez le plus.

\- Vous êtes étonnante Madame... Léna ! Maggie a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir !

\- Et encore vous n'avez pas tout vu ! _Léna regardait sa montre._ _C'est bientôt l'heure pour Maggie d'aller au -elle avant de se diriger vers la première chambre. Elle clenchait la porte, celle-ci était evidemment toujours fermé._ Maggie, ouvre la porte ! Tu va être en retard ! _Elle n'eut en réponse que le silence. Elle l'appelait une deuxième fois sans succès, troisième et quatrième fois toujours sans aucun succès_. Alex, j'ai besoin de toi !Tu sais défoncer une porte j'imagine ? Alex l'avait rejoint et hochait positivement la tête à sa question. J'ai un mauvais présentiment, tu peux la défoncer s'il te plait ?

\- T'es sur de ça ? Il faudra en acheter une nouvelle après ça.

\- C'est pas un problème, je ne compte pas en remettre de toute manière.

_Alex hochait les épaules en mode " Bon ben si c'est ce que tu veux ". Avant de défoncer la porte. La crainte de Léna se confirmait, la chambre était vide, la fenêtre elle en revanche était grande ouverte. Laissant Léna et Alex dans leurs pensées les plus folles._


	5. Chapter 5 : Tout est devenu Flou

**301 E 3rd St, National City**

* * *

Léna et Alex tournaient en rond dans la maison de la grande brune aux yeux verts.

\- Madame Luthor, on peu écarter le fait qu'elle ait été kidnappé.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sur ?!

\- Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'éspace. Je l'ai déjà vu avoir une crise de panique. Elle doit avoir l'impression d'étouffer. Puis ça lui fait beaucoup de changement d'un coup. Lui dire que non elle n'ira plus dans son appartement mais chez sa meilleure amie, qu'elle sera surveillé en permanance alors que jusque là elle se débrouillé seule, et avait ses habitudes journalières. Ont lui a enlevé tous ses repères d'un seul coup. Donc à mon avis elle est partie à la radio, c'est son échappatoire la bas, son petit cocon. A mon avis elle va revenir ici juste après l'émission, donc ne lui courez pas après et évitez de la disputer ou de lui dire quoi que ce soit, car à mon avis elle pourrait fuir plutôt que de rester ici. Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais je vous aurais prévenu.

Léna l'avait écouté et était plutôt bouche bée, c'est vrai que depuis le début elle ne c'était pas mise une seule fois à la place de sa meilleure amie...

\- Qui êtes vous, et qu'avez vous fait de l'agent Danvers ? Je rigole biensûr. Je dois avouer que ... Je ne me suis pas mis une seconde à sa place ... Je l'ai juste forcé à venir chez moi pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, sans même lui demander comment elle se sentait, je lui ai promis qu'on parlerais de toute cette histoire ensemble mais j'ai toujours remis à après en discutant au lieu de ça boulot... Comment je peux être aussi stupide !

Puis soudainement le téléphone de l'agent Danvers se mettait à sonner. Quand elle vu l'identitée de la personne qui l'appelait s'afficher elle se mit à l'écart, en s'excusant auprès de Léna. Elle restait cinq bonne minutes au téléphone avant de revenir retrouver Léna.

\- J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle... La personne qui lui a suptilisé son ordinateur portable a réussi à trouver son mot de pass, et a rendu une partie de sa vie privé publique ... La personne qui a fait ça, a envoyé à la presse des photos de maggie en compagnie d'une femme s'echangeant de doux baisés. Son coming out va être rendu publique demain dans tous les journaux sans son concentement. La source est anonyme, à joint les plus grand tabloid par mail et n'a rien demandé en contre partie. Cette personne veut seulement lui nuir. Je pense que le mieux serait, qu'elle s'éloigne de National CIty pendant un moment...

Léna en resta bouche bée. Elle qui essayait de se mettre à la place de son amie, n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment celle-ci serait en apprenant la nouvelle, mais elle savait qu'elle ne se sentirait pas bien ça c'est sur.

\- Dis ? Tu pense que tu peux m'emmener à la radio ? Lui demandait elle, voyant qu'Alex avait l'air d'accepter sa demande elle lui lançait ses clefs que l'agent ratrappa en va falloir que je passe des coups fils aux tabloids pour voir si je peux encore stopper la publication de sa vie privée sur les tabloids...

* * *

**Siège du RNC**

* * *

Après avoir franchit l'accueil, elle demandait à la secrétaire de pouvoir s'entretenir avec Mathew Lewis le Directeur du RNC. Elle déclinait son identitée avant que celle-ci ne l'invite à patienter.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle rencontrait l'homme en question, ils se sérèrent la main, et Léna lui présentait Alex avant qu'il ne les invitent à prendre l'ascenseur de manière à rejoindre son bureau.

L'ascenseur s'arrêtait au deuxième étage, et ils arrivèrent rapidement dans son bureau.

\- Très bien, je vous écoute Léna, que me vos votre visite à une heure si tardive ?

\- Ecoutez j'imagine que vous lisez la presse, et avez du donc pu apprendre que Maggie s'était fait cambriolé, il n'y a pas que ça, on lui a volé son ordinateur avec pleins de choses personnels dedans, quelqu'un lui a envoyé des fleurs avec des micros dedans, peu importe qu'elle change d'endroit il la retrouvé donc je l'ai pris sous mon aile depuis hier et ais engagé l'agent Danvers pour qu'elle veille sur elle. Et la j'apprend que les tabloids on reçu des photos d'ordre privé sur Maggie, d'une source anonyme. J'ai essayé de bataillé avec les tabloids leur proposant des sommes alléchantes, mais certains tabloids ont déjà imprimé leur une et article de demain, surtout les magazines people, et il y a éjà des fuites de ces photos sur les réseaux sociaux... Je veux mettre Maggie à l'abri, je veux quelle se sente en sécurité et par conséquent je souhaiterais que vous lui accordez un mois de vacances, que je puisse l'éloignez de toute cette folie médiatique qui risque de s'abattre sur elle, ainsi que de l'éloigner de cette personne nocive qui la suit partout.

Mr Lewis l'avait bien écouté, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et était abasourdi, que de tel choses arrivent à une de ses employées.

\- Aucun soucis, elle peu prendre le temps que vous jugez nécessaire. Elle n'a pas posé un seul jour de congé depuis deux ans... En tout cas je vais discuter avec le comptable pour qu'il lui maintienne son salaire, peu importe le temps qu'elle s'absentera. Prenez soin d'elle Léna et Mme Danvers.

Lui disait-il avant de leur serrer de nouveau la main pour leur indiquer que l'entretient arrivait à sa fin.

Elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, pour cette fois-ci se rendre au premier étage, là ou le studio se trouvait.

Dans le couloir, on pouvait voir le sigle "ON AIR" en rouge clignotter. Sur une porte Il y avait inscrit régis et plateau. Elle était déjà venu et savait qu'en ouvrant la porte, elle arriverait côté régis, avec une vitre ainsi qu'une porte séparant cette pièce du plateau.

Elle entrait donc en régis suivi d'Alex. Elle saluait les régisseurs, se présentant, présentant Alex également avant de porter son regard sur Maggie via la vitre. Une fois qu'elle sentit le regard de Maggie sur elle, elle lui faisait signe de venir. Ses collègues voyant qu'il avait l'air de se passer quelque chose, déclarait à leurs auditeurs qu'ils revenaient en antenne après quelques musiques.

\- Ecoutez , je suis désolé d'être partie comme ça, j'avais besoin de réspirer. Je suffoquais...

\- On est pas là pour ça ...

Léna et Alex pouvait voir le regard interloqué et paniqué de Maggie, elle savait que quelque chose clochait.

\- J'ai demandé à ton boss si tu pouvais prendre quelques jours, il te les a accordé. Tu vas partir avec Alex chez sa mère, elle habite une petite ville se nommant Midvale qui est a plusieurs heures de route d'ici. Tu pars maintenant...

La bouche de Maggie formait un O tant elle été étonné.

\- Il c'est forcément passé quelque chose pour que vous précipitez tout ainsi.

Léna voulait parler mais à son étonnement Alex lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- La personne qui a volé ton ordinateur portable a trouvé, ton mot de pass. A envoyé des photos de toi en compagnie d'une femme vous embrassant à un tas de tabloid, je l'ai su grace à ma soeur qui travaille pour Catco. Léna a essayé de téléphoner à un tas de tabloid mais vu l'heure avancé elle n'a pas réussi a y annuler l'impression pour tout les magazines, et l'info avec les photos ont déjà fuité sur le net. On veut juste vous éloigné de se tourbillon médiatique pour le moment. Pour que vous puissiez vous préparez, vous reposez, et revenir plus forte affronter tout ceci. On s'en fait pour vous.

\- Ok. Fut le seul mot capable de sortir de sa bouche. Elle retournait sur le plateau, faisant la bise à ses collègues, leur disant qu'elle devait s'absenter pour quelques temps avant de retrouver Alex et Maggie.

\- On rentre chez moi, vous préparez vos affaires et vous partez.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

\- Non, je vais gérer tout ce qui est média en ton absence, et je ne veux pas faire d'aller retour, pour ne pas compromettre la place ou tu seras. Je veux que tu sois et rèste en sécurité, et je sent qu'actuellement, tu es en dangé avec moi, puisque je ne saurais pas te protéger comme il se doit ... Je sais que tu seras en sécurité avec Alex.


End file.
